Battle Rewind!
by Kokoro Takeda
Summary: Replay of Vongola's battle with the Varia for the rings! The 9th has made a huge decision on how the battle will continue!
1. The Ninth's Decision

**Battle Rewind**

PLEASE NOTE: I DO NOT OWN KHR OR ANY OTHER ANIME MENTIONED IN THIS STORY

Instructions for reader before reading story

To understand the story 100%, it is good if you know of the Vongola's and the Varia's scramble for the Guardian rings and a little knowledge of some other animes…

[in this story, the Storm battle is the first battle]

* * *

CHAPTER ONE – THE NINTH'S DECISION

Gokudera appeared after the blast that destroyed the third level of the school.

"I'm sorry-I did not win the Storm guardian's ring," he said apologetically.

"It's okay, at least you're safe," Tsuna smiled, his worries over.

The smoke from the explosion cleared and a snickering sound was heard.

_Wait, he's still alive?_ Gokudera thought.

Amazingly, there was Bel, lying on the floor, his hands still grabbing tight on the other half of the Storm ring, a sneer still plastered on his face.

One of the Cervello announced,"Bel has got the Storm ring. The victory goes to the Varia."

Another appeared mysteriously by Tsuna's side.

"Excuse me, Tsuna-sama. This letter is from the Ninth Vongola Boss."

A letter was thrust into Tsuna's hands.

_To the Future Vongola Leader the Tenth:_

_I have watched your right hand man, Gokudera Hayato, battle with the Varia's Belphegor, and realized that your family members are not up to standard to fight with the Varia. Hence, I am hiring outsiders to take the place of the remaining Guardians to aid you in the scramble for the Rings._

_P.S: Please do not think that you will be let out off this fight against the Varia as you are the only one I did not hire a substitute for._

_Warmest regards,_

_The Ninth boss of the Vongola family_

Tsuna sighed. He thought he could escape from battling this time. Walking over to the rest of his family, he told them of the Ninth's decision.

After hearing the Ninth's decision, there was much commotion.

"I've been practicing for this fight for a long time! Why can't I take part in it? I even challenged everyone in my club to a fight for this!"

"Lambo-san want to play with weapons! Lambo-san want to fight too!"

"Now I'll have to give the special sword back to my Dad and explain to him what happened…"

"I don't like strangers fighting in MY school!"

Tsuna did not know how to calm them down.

"REEEBORNNNN!!!" he shouted in exasperation.

"Yes?" the little home tutor asked, coming over. After hearing of the news, he thought for a while, and said, "We must obey the Ninth's decision."


	2. The Mysterious Swordsman

**Battle Rewind**

PLEASE NOTE: I DO NOT OWN KHR OR ANY OTHER ANIME MENTIONED IN THIS STORY

Instructions for reader before reading story

To understand the story 100%, it is good if you know of the Vongola's and the Varia's scramble for the Guardian rings and a little knowledge of some other animes…

[in this story, the Storm battle is the first battle]

* * *

CHAPTER TWO– THE MYSTERIOUS SWORDSMAN

Tsuna was walking home from school. He was still curious about who the Rain Guardian was. The battle of the Rain Guardians was today and he could not think of anyone who could win Squalo, the famed man with his sword.

He opened the front door of his house and went in. He realized that they had a visitor. The visitor was a guy in his twenties, judging by the tone of his voice. Tsuna held his breath. Was he the Rain Guardian?

He peeked into the living room. The guy was a Japanese man with ultramarine colored hair. The length of his hair was exactly the same length as Squalo's. He wore an elaborately decorated jet-black uniform, with a sliver cross on his left chest. He looked like he belonged to some organization.

"Tsuna, you're back! Please say hello to our guest." Mama called out to Tsuna, after spotting him peeking from a corner.

Tsuna showed himself and took a few steps to the stranger.

"Hello, Mr…"

"Please call me Kanda-san," the man said in a very businesslike voice and continued, "I have been requested by the Ninth Boss of the Vongola Family to fight for a certain Sawada-san. Is the person he stated in the letter you?"

"Y-yes."

"I can't believe I'm fighting for a tiny sprout like you. Why, you're even smaller than Allen Walker!"

Tsuna did not know who Allen Walker was, but seeing the frightening look on Kanda's face, he had no choice but to say something in response.

"Y-yes."

Mama clapped her hands together, breaking the tension that was forming in the atmosphere.

"Okay Tsu-chan! It's time for you to do your homework!"

It was the first time Tsuna wanted to start homework so much.

_Just as long as I do not meet him again_, he thought.

A few hours later…

"Bye, Mama!" Tsuna said before closing the door behind him. He was escorting Kanda to his school for the fight.

Upon reaching the school, his other family members all crowded around him, asking him questions about Kanda. He told them that he would be their Rain Guardian.

"Is your Guardian such a big fan of me that he has the same hairstyle as me?" Squalo taunted.

Kanda did not like to lose. "Only the people with mental problems will idolize you, Baka." He tied his hair up into a high ponytail and unsheathed his katana. Squalo followed suit, unsheathing his sword.

The Cervello appeared again and informed them about the rules of the battle. It was to be held in School Building B. The building will slowly be filled with water from a tank, and when the water reaches a certain height, a ferocious sea beast will be let out in the building.

"Che. What an easy task. I can win this in a matter of moments," Kanda said.

The two Rain Guardians followed the Cervello into the school building.

"Let the battle begin."

The door slammed shut and the two Guardians went into their fighting stances, circling each other, trying to find their opponent's weak spot. Finally, Kanda sliced his sword in the air. A bunch of golden strands fell to the ground.

"How dare you do this to my HAIR!! I'll kill you for this!!" Squalo howled, his hair now half his original length.

"Bakas like you shouldn't have long hair – such an insult to real swordsmen."

Kanda barely managed to dodge a violent swing and had to step back to keep his balance.

"Now to show the true power of a real swordsman: Innocence, activate."

Tsuna and the others watched with wonder when they saw Kanda's katana glowing brightly. The handle of the sword was encased with a green light that seemed to draw power from its wielder's arm.

"Seventh Illusion."

A sliver light shone from the katana and came towards Squalo at high speed. It looked like a creature with many red eyes. Hitting the blond man, it knocked him out.

"Kanda-san is the winner of this battle. The victory goes to the Vongola and the score is currently 1-1"

The members of the Vongola family rejoiced. Ryohei tried to hug Kanda in congratulations but was pushed off by an unwilling Kanda.

"Che. It was just my job. I gotta be going back to the Black Order now – Komui is calling me." He muttered, flagging down a taxi to go to the airport.

The Vongola family could not believe what had happened. The battle that took place before their eyes was almost like a dream. Yamamoto kept on jabbering on about how cool the katana of Kanda's was and the incredible moves it could administer.

More strangely, the mysterious swordsman departed as mysteriously as he came.


	3. The Young Pirate

**Battle Rewind**

PLEASE NOTE: I DO NOT OWN KHR OR ANY OTHER ANIME MENTIONED IN THIS STORY

Instructions for reader before reading story

To understand the story 100%, it is good if you know of the Vongola's and the Varia's scramble for the Guardian rings and a little knowledge of some other animes…

[in this story, the Storm battle is the first battle]

* * *

CHAPTER THREE – THE YOUNG PIRATE

Tsuna was getting more and more puzzled over the Ninth's decision. Was he trying to help them? Was he trying to tell them something? Yesterday's battle was nothing Tsuna had ever seen. He was grateful for the Ninth's help in this battle. The battle held tonight would be the Lightning Guardian's battle. He was excited to find out who the Lightning Guardian would be.

When he got to his class, he found his classmates chattering away about something.

"There's a strange boy in our class today. They say he's a pirate!"

"Really? That guy in the straw hat?"

"He even has a scar!"

Tsuna looked in the direction of where the person pointed to, and he saw a boy the same age as him wearing a straw hat, a sleeveless red shirt and blue shorts. He was grinning at a few girls who were trying to talk to him. He walked boldly to the boy, and asked, "Are you by any chance the person sent by the Ninth boss of the Vongola family?"

"Yes, I'm Luffy, King of the Seas. I was sent to help someone named Tsuna Sawada. Is that you?"

"Yes, I'm the one."

"Hope to be of your assistance." Luffy said, standing up to shake Tsuna's hand enthusiastically, though a little too hard.

"Do you know that you are battling Leviathon today? He is a powerful guy, you must be careful. " Tsuna warned, grabbing his throbbing arm.

"Yes, I heard that he is strong in lightning attacks! It will be fun!" Luffy exclaimed, flashing a smile.

_What a happy go lucky person he is_, Tsuna thought.

Gokudera and Yamamoto arrived to school and they found their boss talking to Luffy. Tsuna waved them over and introduced them to the young pirate.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, this is Luffy and he will be fighting for us in tonight's Lightning battle."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Yamamoto!" Yamamoto said, friendly as always.

'Hmph, if this small kid can defeat Leviathon, I can take down the whole of the Varia family." Gokudera boasted, while lighting up a cigarette.

"Gokudera, please treat Luffy nicely. After all, he is helping us in the scramble of the rings." Tsuna pleaded. He did not like to see his friends fighting among themselves.

"It's okay! I'll be fine!" Luffy said, grinning again.

_This person is really happy go lucky,_ Gokudera thought.

"Anyway, I've gotta go! I promised my crew I'll join them in their sightseeing of Japan!!" Before anyone could stop him, Luffy climbed onto the window, and jumped out of the classroom.

"HEYYY!! ARE YOU NUTS!?!?!? THIS IS THE THIRD FLOOR!!!" Gokudera almost screamed, running to the window to check if Luffy was okay.

"I'M OKAY!!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY!!!" came a shout from below. There was Luffy, all in one piece.

Gokudera almost collapsed from relief and managed to stand after Tsuna helped him up. Yamamoto shook his head, saying, "What a happy go lucky person Luffy is."

"YOU DIDN'T FIGURE IT UNTIL NOW!?!?!?" Gokudera almost roared in impatience.

"But, he is cute…" A girl commented, staring after Luffy through the window with a dreamy expression.

The time of the Lightning battle came and Tsuna found himself standing in the school waiting for Luffy to come. It was ten minutes to the start of the battle and he had not arrived yet.

_What must be taking him so long_, Tsuna thought.

"Here 10th, you must be tired of waiting. Have a drink." Gokudera said, returning with Yamamoto from the school vending machine. He threw a canned drink towards Tsuna and he caught it.

"Thanks Gokudera. I hope he won't be late." Tsuna said, opening the tab of the can and sipping his drink nervously. The soft drink made the queasiness in his stomach worse.

It was two minutes to the battle time and the happy go lucky pirate was still nowhere to be seen. Tsuna had started to worry that he got the wrong place and thought they were meeting at some other school when he saw a small figure in the distance.

"LUFFYYYYY!!!" he cried in relief.

The figure in the distance got nearer and there was Luffy, carrying bags and bags of shopping. Gokudera, spurted out the contents of his drink, splashing sticky liquid all over Yamamoto, who asked him if he was okay.

"YES, IM OKAY, BUT WHAT THE HELL THAT PIRATE BOY IS THINKING, ALMOST BEING LATE FOR AN IMPORTANT BATTLE BECAUSE OF SOME SHOPPING???"

"Gokudera, keep your cool!!!" Yamamoto said, trying to stop the silver haired teenager from attacking Luffy.

"Hey!! Why the angry face? I even bought things for you guys!!!" Luffy shouted excitement, being oblivious to Gokudera's reason for his anger.

"I think he's mad at you for almost coming late of this battle. You should go report now." Yamamoto said, with an apologetic look on his face.

"Okay!!!" Luffy cried, sprinting to where Leviathon stood. "Hi!!! I hope to have a nice battle with you!!!" he said, pumping Leviathon's hand up and down in excitement. Leviathon did not answer, but merely grunted in reply. Tsuna thought he must be thinking Luffy was crazy.

"IDIOT!!! WE DON'T SAY HI TO OUR OPPONENTS!!!" Gokudera hollered, still trying to break free of Yamamoto's grip.

"Please cease the commotion, the battle will start now. It will be held in the rooftop of the school. Contestants, please follow me." One of the Cervello announced. Luffy and Leviathon followed her up to the rooftop and the rest of the Varia family and Vongola family went up after them to watch the battle.

When everyone was present, Luffy and Leviathon were already in their starting positions.

"I will not let my boss down!!" Leviathon growled.

"I will show you who's boss!!!" Luffy said, now in a serious mood.

Leviathon powered his lightning weapon with electricity. He could not lose against such a conceited boy. Not in front of Xanxus, his boss. Holding the weapon in his right hand, he charged towards Luffy, who made no attempt to dodge.

_What an idiot,_ Leviathon thought.

However, the electricity passed right through Luffy as if he wasn't there.

_Huh?_

"So you're electricity proof, eh?" Leviathon asked.

"You guessed it! I'm made of rubber because of a curse put on me after I ate a fruit when I was small!! Lightning is nothing to me!!!" Luffy said, stretching his arm a meter's length to prove his point.

"Ha, I still can fight you, with lightning or not, you are only a little boy."

"A little boy, you say? Have a taste of THIS!!!" Luffy shouted, extending his leg to kick Leviathon squarely in the stomach. The lightning guardian collapsed in pain, blood flowing from his mouth.

"No, no!! This can't be true…" he gasped feebly as he blacked out.

"Leviathon is unable to stand. Luffy is the winner. The victory goes to the Vongola family. The score is currently 2-1, in favour of the Vongola. " The Cervello announced. The members of the Varia groaned. They could not believe Leviathon had lost to such a small kid.

"Tomorrow's battle is the Mist Guardians' battle. We are all counting on you, Mammon." Bel said to the hooded chibi.

"I'm not like Leviathon, I never lose." Mammon said.


	4. The RedEyed Ninja

**Battle Rewind**

PLEASE NOTE: I DO NOT OWN KHR OR ANY OTHER ANIME MENTIONED IN THIS STORY

Instructions for reader before reading story

To understand the story 100%, it is good if you know of the Vongola's and the Varia's scramble for the Guardian rings and a little knowledge of some other animes…

[in this story, the Storm battle is the first battle]

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR – THE RED-EYED NINJA

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera walked to school with bleary eyes. Yesterday, they celebrated Luffy's win until early in the morning. They even waved goodbye to him as he boarded the train to the airport. Today they had to had Mama shake all of them to wake them up. Even if they left their beds, they still did not feel fully awake and were dozing off every few minutes.

"Sawada-san, are you listening?" asked the teacher , looking at Tsuna sternly.

"Yes…yes sensei!" Tsuna cried, snapping out from his drowsiness.

"Repeat what I said just now."

"I, er, I… " Tsuna stammered.

Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door and the teacher walked over to open it. Tsuna sighed in relief; he was not going to be scolded. The teacher spoke with the person standing outside the door for a few moments before turning around and saying, "Sawada-san, your mother wants to see you."

Tsuna could not think of anything bad he had done that day, except for his fail grade in his math test, which he hoped was not the reason why his mother wanted to see him at this time. He walked cautiously out of the classroom. His mother was outside, standing with a strange man in a black robe with traditional cloud patterns. The man had piercing red eyes that seemed to be able to read the mind of others.

"Tsu-chan! This man came to our house and insisted on seeing you. "Mama said. Leaning closer to him, she whispered," He was so insistent to see you that he threatened to set fire to the house, so I brought him here."

Tsuna stole a sideway glance at the stranger. Yes, he did look dangerous and even more mysterious than the swordsman Kanda-san a few days ago. The stranger seemed to not say much, and had no expression on his face, not even anger or impatience.

"Yamaguchi-sensei, I'll be bringing my son home for the day. Is it okay?" Mama stuck her head into the classroom and told the teacher.

"Yes, yes, even if he stayed he would not learn anything either." Yamaguchi-sensei replied in an uncaring tone.

Even though Tsuna could not see Gokudera's face, he knew that the silver-haired teenager was on the verge of pouncing onto Yamaguchi-sensei and bombing him apart.

Giving one last glance to the classroom, he set off home with Mama and the quiet stranger.

* * *

On the way home, the silent stranger finally spoke.

"Boss of the Vongola, I have to speak to you in private. Can we go somewhere alone?"

Tsuna shivered. He hoped the stranger was not some strange assassin wanting to kill him once they were alone. However, he also did not want to worry Mama, who was anxiously waiting for his reply too.

They entered a ramen stall that looked almost ancient. The shop owner greeted the stranger.

"Uchiha-sama, good morning."

"Good morning"

The stranger sat on the stools by the ramen stand and gestured for Tsuna to sit down too. He ordered two bowls of ramen and introduced himself.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, leader of the Akatsuki and the one of the last few Uchihas left in Japan."

"U…Uchiha? I've read about your stories in a ninja novel and I'm quite a great fan of yours!" Tsuna couldn't believe it. His idol for years, standing in the flesh right in front of him!

Itachi didn't say anything but instead smiled. Ruffling Tsuna's hair, he sighed," You look just like my baby brother, innocent and small. He should be as old as you now."

"What happened to him?" Tsuna asked with concern in his voice.

"He…he became a minion of Orchimaru's. That sly snake laid his hands on him and planted some sort of poison in his system."

The brown haired boy widened his eyes in shock as he gasped audibly.

Itachi held his head in his hands and continued in a quivering voice, "It…it was my fault…If I didn't leave home and betray my clan, he would still be…alive…"

Tsuna leaned over and patted the aged man's shoulder.

"No, I believe it wasn't your fault. You had a reason to do the things you did."

"Thank…thank you, Boss of the Vongola. Now I understand why I accepted this job. I wanted to help people who would make peace, not war. Konoha has indeed received a lot of help from the Vongola in the past few years."

They finished their ramen and Itachi returned to the hotel he was staying at.

* * *

At home, Tsuna glanced at the clock. School should have ended by now, he thought. As he was thinking of whether to go out to inform his guardians of the person battling the Mist Battle, Gokudera and Yamamoto burst into the living room.

"Tenth! Tenth! What was that weird man in the morning?" the dynamite guy shouted, jumping up and down for no apparent reason.

"Oh? You mean Itachi? He's replacing Mukuro for the Mist Battle tonight." Tsuna patiently explained.

"Wow, what's he like?" the baseball pro asked.

"He is just someone that can be trusted." The Tenth answered simply.

* * *

The guardians of the Vongola and Varia assembled in the school gym for the Mist Battle. Itachi was standing before Mammon, ready to battle.

"I can read your mind. You think I'll be easy to beat, right?" the hooded Arcobaleno muttered.

"To me, you're just small prey," laughed Itachi, "You won't last long against me."

"We'll see," snarled Mammon.

The Cervello walked up to the two contestants of the battle and announced the start of the Mist Battle.

Eying the other's movements, Itachi and Mammon circled endlessly on the spot. Spotting a weakness, Mammon conjured an illusion.

Within moments, Itachi found himself being stabbed over and over by no one other than his precious brother, Sasuke! Mouth filled with blood, his vision blurred.

"Itachi-san! Get up! It's just an illusion!" Tsuna yelled.

This seemed to have awoken the black-robed man from his trance. Picking himself up from the ground, he said to a shocked Mammon, "That old-school trick won't work on me."

He activated his Mangekyo and stared straight at Mammon. In an instant, the hooded baby saw that he was in a room…his own room! Two huge hands came from the door and took all his money, which was in a drawer. He stood there, and was unable to do anything as his feet were bound to the floor. The hands took a lighter from the shelf, and started to burn his money, all of it!

Mammon screamed in rage, and writhed in the grasp of the spell that held him to the ground.

"No! No! NOOOO!" gasped, breathless, and fainted.

"Vongola has won the Mist guardian battle," the Cervello announced.

The members of the Varia groaned. How did the Vongola get their hands on the top illusionist in Japan? Tsuna hardly looked like anyone who had good contacts with the best fighters in the world. This battle aroused their suspicion. There must be someone helping them, could it be the Ninth?

* * *

Author's note:

It's been a long time since I last updated, I realised, about a year I think...

I may not be updating a lot these few days cos I gotta concentrate on exams : D

Actually I really feel guilty for making everyone wait but I hope you enjoyed the story! XD


	5. The Teenage Idol

**Battle Rewind**

PLEASE NOTE: I DO NOT OWN KHR OR ANY OTHER ANIME MENTIONED IN THIS STORY

Instructions for reader before reading story

To understand the story 100%, it is good if you know of the Vongola's and the Varia's scramble for the Guardian rings and a little knowledge of some other animes…

[in this story, the Storm battle is the first battle]

Extra note: In this story, the guest appearance is not an anime character, so if you are not sure who he is, please search Google!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE – THE TEENAGE IDOL

It was a Saturday. Tsuna loved Saturdays. He always fantasized about the upcoming Saturday every week. Saturday was the day…

DINGDONG

The doorbell rang.

"TSUNA? TSUNA ARE YOU AWAKE?" Nana shouted from the downstairs kitchen, "IT'S KYOKO AND HARU!"

That's right, Saturday was the day Kyoko came to his house. Grinning gleefully, the boy pulled his bedcovers over his face and feigned sleep.

"TSUNA? Gosh is that boy still asleep?" Nana pulled off her kitchen apron and walked to the door, opening it.

Standing outside were two girls, one had short chestnut hair and the other had tied her jet black hair in a high ponytail.

"Good morning Nana!" they exclaimed together.

"Mornin' Kyoko, Haru! Now come in! The weather must be quite hot today! I've prepared drinks and ice cream!"

Nana stepped aside to let the two girls in and locked the door behind them.

Bianchi and Reborn strolled out of the living room to welcome the visitors.

"Ciaossu!"

"Hi Kyoko and Haru!"

"Reborn, Bianchi! Hi!"

They all went into the living room to sit and chat. Kyoko noticed that Tsuna was not around and asked Nana. Nana told her of her sleepyhead son's unwillingness to wake up on the weekends.

"Would you do me a favor to go upstairs and wake up Tsu-chan?"

"Sure, Nana!"

Kyoko made her way up the steps to the second floor. Looking into all of the rooms, she finally found Tsuna under his bedcover, after realizing that the tawny hair poking out was his. After pulling the bedcover off Tsuna's face, she bent down and shook his shoulder gently.

"Tsuna-kun? Your mom wants you to wake up now. Tsuna?" she said.

Tsuna faked a groan and rolled out of his bed, dragging his bedcovers to the floor with him and narrowly missed Kyoko, who stepped aside just in time. Being waked up by Kyoko, he thought, was such a treat.

DINGDONG

The two in the room looked up and stared at each other.

"Is that Gokudera? Or Yamamoto?" Kyoko asked.

Tsuna merely shrugged and made his way towards the door, taking the opportunity to hold Kyoko's hand and walk her to the door.

When they were almost downstairs, they heard an ear piercing squeal, that Tsuna assumed came from Haru. He let go of Kyoko's hand to allow her to rush to her friend. As he followed behind her, he suddenly noticed that she was swaying precariously and looked like she was about to collapse. He ran to her aid and caught her in his arms, where she fainted.

As Tsuna looked up to see what was the cause of all this, his eyes met the unrecognizable stranger's. The stranger stood in the doorway, dressed in a white and blue jacket and black pants. What shocked Tsuna the most was that he was wearing a scarf in this hideous weather.

Before Tsuna could utter a word, the stranger spoke.

"Good morning! I'm looking for a certain Mr Sawada here! Is he your father?"

"I think the Mr Sawada you're looking for is me," Tsuna said.

"Ah so you are Mr Sawada! I expected someone…erm…someone…s..someone dressed in a mafia suit! Hahaha!"

The stranger corrected his sentence after seeing Tsuna's offended look and let out a rather strangled laugh.

"And you are?" inquired Tsuna.

"I?" the stranger raised his hands to the sky, his eyes half closed, his entire being brimming with utmost confidence, before continuing in a sing-song voice, "I am the super-ultra-mega-fabulous Kaaaaito Shion!"

"Huh?" the brunette struggled to comprehend Kaito's strange behavior as he imagined sparkles forming around his confident stance and smug looking face.

"You know, Kaito Shion, the lead singer in the singing group, 'Vocaloid'!" the blue haired teenager explained impatiently.

"Yes…Kaito! I love you Kaito! Please be mine forever!"

Haru had regained consciousness and had started crawling across the floor eerily, grabbing hold of the singer's leg. Tsuna could hardly suppress his gnawing dislike for the teenage idol. Every girl in Japan would throw themselves at the idol's feet for his good looks and beautiful voice. He looked at the unconscious Kyoko in his arms. He hoped Kyoko wouldn't fall under the spell that Kaito seemed the cast over every girl around a 10 meter radius of him.

"Well, well, let's get to work!" Kaito said cheerily, while picking up Haru bridal style, who at that moment let out a fangirl scream, and walked to the living room carrying her.

He allowed Tsuna to introduce him to the crowd already seated in the living room. His name, of course, gave rise to a lot of commotion.

"Kaito Shion, aren't you the singer on television? Your voice is great!" Nana exclaimed.

The future Vongola boss secretly hoped that his mom wasn't another fan of this weirdo.

"So the Vongola even has control over the media industry…not bad," said an amused Reborn.

Bianchi stood up, walked towards the singer, and held out her hand, taking hold of Kaito's chin and tilting it at an angle, examining his face.

"You're quite a handsome guy, Kaito."

The azure haired guy blushed immensely red and accidentally dropped Haru, who was shocked at first and looked like she wanted to demand an apology, but she chose to sit down on a corner of the sofa to sulk, with a pouty look on her face.

Kaito so stunned, that he forgot to administer is gentlemanly charm over Haru and instead cowered away from Bianchi, shaking with fear. An image of a scary pink haired woman in a black dress and matching black headphones filled his head.

"No…Megu…Megurine…" he gasped, taking his head in his hands and shaking his head, as if to clear the horrible image that appeared in his head, "Don't hurt me…"

"Fufufu, another guy who's afraid of you, Bianchi," teased Reborn, unable to contain his laughter.

"Eh? Really?" Bianchi moved closer to the cowering figure, who only shrunk further away from her.

Without any warning, she hugged Kaito, wearing a malicious smile on her face. Poor Kaito fainted from trauma.

* * *

"Hey, he's waking up!" an excited Haru squealed.

Kaito sat up. Had he been lying on the living room floor until now? He scanned the living room and his eyes landed on something. Oh my, that couldn't be, he thought.

"ICE CREAM!" the singer screamed, grabbing the whole carton of strawberry ice cream that Nana was about to distribute to everyone, and downed mouthfuls and mouthfuls of sweet, cold ice cream.

Moments later, an empty ice cream carton lay on the table and a thoroughly satisfied Kaito slumped lazily on the sofa.

"My ice cream! Bad Guy ate my ice cream! Eat this, Bad Guy!" a child in a cow suit shouted, holding up his 'toy' grenade and throwing it at the so called 'Bad Guy'.

"Lambo!" Tsuna hollered, 'Kaito, run!"

However, the idol was too full to even move and faced the flying grenade helplessly with a shocked expression on his face.

KAAABOOOOOM

Sizzle…

Sizzle…

The dust cloud the explosion produced parted to reveal a knocked out Kaito, his face, hair and clothes singed by the heat.

How is this guy in any way helpful for our battle? Tsuna thought incredulously. The Ninth must have been crazy to send this guy, with no fighting abilities whatsoever, to battle with the Varia.

* * *

In the evening, the Varia arrived at Namimori High, already anticipating what kind of opponent the Vongola would reveal. They were confident they would win this time, as they had their trump card. In the shadow of the school building, a mechanical form glinted in the moonlight.

The Vongola was nearing the school and Squalo could see their forms walking in a group from far away. As they walked closer and closer, the silver haired swordsman could make out a new face, a guy about eighteen years old with hair the color of the ocean. As he was about to inform Xanxus about the newcomer, he stopped short.

The Varia boss was staring at the advancing singer with the look of a fangirl. His hands were clasped together and held close to his heart, like a maiden anticipating that her Romeo would arrive in front of her eyes…

"It can't be…Kaito…must be a dream…a dream…" Xanxus spoke softly in a voice that greatly differed from his usual gruff voice.

Squalo stared at his boss in amazement. What was happening? Who is Kaito? He thought.

Bel and Mammon snickered quietly by Squalo's side after they realized their boss might have a soft spot in his heart after all, while Levi and Lussuria looked concernedly at their beloved boss.

Xanxus did not step out of his trance, until Squalo cleared his throat in impatience.

"Ahem, Boss, the Vongola are here,"

"Oh, is that so?" the Varia Boss replied in his normal monotonous voice, except that this time he was struggling to keep his voice as indifferent as possible. In his heart, angels were dancing and singing choruses of joy and laughter, and his sides hurt from controlling the urge to skip to Kaito in ecstasy. Kaito, his number one and only idol that he idolized ever since he joined the Mafia. He did not dream that he would be meeting his idol one day in person.

I must get his autograph afterwards, Xanxus made a mental note to himself.

* * *

After introductions were exchanged between the Varia and Vongola, the Cervello arrived to once again be the judges of the battle for the Guardian Rings.

The Vongola waited with bated breath as the Varia revealed their trump card, the Mosca.

'Wait? Since when robots are allowed in the battle?" Gokudera growled angrily.

Yamamoto as usual, had to restrain Gokudera from attacking the Varia.

"Now, now, Gokudera, we have fighters chosen by the Ninth, so it is only fair if the Varia can choose a fighter of their own choice, even if it's a robot," Yamamoto explained calmly.

Squalo perked up his ears at the mention of the Ninth.

"Did you just say that the opponents we've been against all this while were picked by the Ninth?"

"Shishishishi…Squalo, don't make a fuss now, it's going to be all right. We're the ones in control today," Bel laughed.

* * *

With all the usual formalities, the Cervello announced the start of the battle, only to be interrupted by Kaito, who was waving his hand in the air anxiously like an elementary school kid.

"Yes? Mr Kaito Shion?" one of the masked girls asked, a tinge of pink coloring her cheeks.

"I would like to request a change in the type of competition! Could you make it a singing competition instead? As you can see, I'm an idol and I can't risk my face getting disfigured…" Kaito shot the Cervello an innocent puppy-eyed look and the recipients blushed all the more furiously.

"S…Sure, you can…erm…This battle has officially changed into a singing battle! The winner of the battle will be the person who sings the best!"

It looked like Kaito had already planned everything out as he brought out a microphone and a speaker the size of his palm. After plugging the microphone in the speaker, he sang his favorite song: 'World Is Mine'.

An incredible and stunning performance later, the Vongola and Varia stood motionless as they absorbed what had just happened. The last few minutes, felt so unreal. Kaito's voice was like someone calling out from a dream, distant and fairylike.

A few silent minutes passed until the Vongola and Varia began to show any sign of reaction to the song.

"That, was an extremely stupid song!" snapped Squalo.

Obviously, he had been lying, seeing his reaction from before, or rather, lack of reaction.

Yamamoto was smiling serenely like always and seemed to emit a greater amount of 'happy waves'.

Even the normally impatient Gokudera had a contented look on his face.

Tsuna started crying, unable to control his own emotions while Mammon stood next to the Varia, blowing his nose in a hanky.

"What a wonderful song!" exclaimed both Lussuria and Levi, unbeknownst to the piercing glare Squalo shot at them.

"I agree! Wonderful to the extreme!" shouted Ryohei dramatically, punching a fist in the air.

Hibari fell asleep on the rooftop, with Hibird perched on his forehead. The song was like a lullaby…

Finally, the Varia Boss himself felt like he was under a spell, he was being hypnotized by the song, no doubt about it. He forgot his fears of being exposed as a closet otaku and conformed to his own yearning. Striding forward, he reached Kaito and lifted his hand.

"I've always been your number one fan, Kaito," he confessed, not daring to look in Kaito's deep blue eyes for fear of being lost in them.

"Thanks dude! I appreciate it!" Kaito took Xanxus hands and shook it, grinning at him.

This pleasant scene was interrupted by the Cervello, who insisted that Mosca sang too.

* * *

"Uwah! Stop torturing me already! Okay, I surrender, I surrender!" the singer rolled on the floor in agony.

Mosca stopped singing abruptly. Suddenly, everyone at the scene could hear a muffled mix of shouting and screaming.

"Tch, the troublesome old man…" Xanxus felt a bit sorry for the Ninth they trapped in the Mosca suit, so he helped to remove Mosca's headwear.

The members of the Vongola let out a chorus of gasps. In the robot Mosca, there was a wizened old man sitting in on an installed seat. He was held immobile by heavy metal chains.

"How dare you, ignorant young man, to criticise the singing of the most accomplished Ninth Boss of the Vongola?" the old man addressed Kaito like a misbehaving little boy.

"Xanxus! How dare you trap the Ninth! What if he got hurt?" An enraged hyper-Tsuna flung himself towards the wide-eyed Varia Boss and collided with such impact that the school ground cracked under them.

"Wait! Tsuna! It was my choice!" the Ninth exclaimed, "I just wanted to test the ability of the new Vongola that's led by you, so I asked Xanxus to cooperate with me in it."

"If you wanted to test our strength, why didn't you let us fight for ourselves? Why send us backup?"

"Because I…Because I did not want to put any burden of the Mafia on you! Tsuna-kun, you're still young, you should enjoy your youth, instead of…instead of getting involved with the Mafia! I sent the backup as I regretted my decision for you to battle with the Varia…"

"ENOUGH WITH THE EMOTIONAL TALK! WHAT ABOUT MEEE?" Kaito jumped up and down, shouting at the same time and causing everyone's attention to turn to him.

"What did you say, baka?" threatened Gokudera, readying his dynamites to explode into the face of yet another person who offended the Tenth.

"Gokudera, it's fine," the Ninth said, and then passed Kaito an envelope, "Kaito, this is your pay, thank you for working with the Vongola."

"Ah, thanks, old man, er I mean, Ninth Boss of Vongola! It was a pleasure to be working with you!" the idol took the envelope and bowed deeply, expressing his thanks.

He then zoomed off to the nearest train station after putting on a pair of shades so his fans did not recognise him.

* * *

Megurine Luka glanced at the clock for the forty-eighth time. He said he would be coming back by 9, but it was already 8:57 and there was still no sign of that idiot Kaito.

At exactly 9, a series of panicky footsteps made their way to the front door.

DINGDONG

Luka opened the door and gave Kaito the most demonic look she could muster.

"Kaaaaito…You're late by one second!"

"Gomen…Gomen ne Luka-nee san!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

My longest chapter ever written for a story![i guess]

Oh yeah! :D

It's a long time since I updated, so I hope the updates can be more frequent for the next few months!

I also hope Kaito fans won't be offended by the way I protrayed Kaito in this story! [By the way, I'm a fan of Kaito too,haha]

I had the inspiration to write this story since yesterday and finally, after my Language Arts exam today, I managed to type the whole story out!

One more chapter left for this story, gambatte people! [including myself :P]


End file.
